


In Control

by lady_potato



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_potato/pseuds/lady_potato
Summary: Since he took an arrow to the knee, Remington has trouble moving during the winter. Time for the builder to take the lead.
Relationships: Builder/Remington (My Time At Portia), Female Builder/Remington (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 20





	In Control

"Snow!" Although she lived outside the city walls, the builder woke up to the faint yells of the townspeople. She hopped out of bed to see snowflakes dancing outside her window. It was the first snow! Winter had finally reached Portia! Her eyes sparkled at the sight; it wasn't the first time the Barnarock native experienced the so-called "winter wonderland," but the novelty had yet to wear off.

The chill started to set in, and she quickly jumped back in bed, pouncing on her husband in the process. His eyes instantly opened at the feeling of her ice cold hands. "Remington! It's finally winter."

"So it is," he mumbled as he looked out the window. His wife huddled close to him to steal his body heat, and her face was beaming with happiness. He gave her a small smile before patting her head. "If you don't mind, I'm going to stay in bed a bit longer."

"Okay. I can stay, too." She nestled her head on his chest and wrapped an arm and a leg around him. After a while, her eyes drifted to the clock, and she sat up. "Wait! What about your patrol?"

He pulled her back into her original position and played with her hair. "I'm on modified duty."

"Why?"

"My injury makes it harder to do things when it's this cold. Sometimes it's tough just trying to get on Arrow, let alone walking. Sam's been kind enough to take over some of my patrols when the weather's bad, and Arlo doesn't assign me any commissions."

"Oh." The builder now vaguely remembered Sam mentioning it during her first winter, but she hadn't gotten close to Remington at the time. She scolded herself for not paying attention to her newly-wedded husband's habits as it got colder. Bad weather days usually had her prioritize taking care of the animals, which only changed recently because she hired Ack.

The builder lightly caressed his bad knee, noting that Remington gave out a little sigh of relief at the warmth. She decided to take the day off to take care of her husband and stuck more closely to him. They took refuge in the warm blankets as the wind started howling outside.

Her massage unconsciously started extending up his thigh, and Remington let out a small moan. Feeling his erection under her leg, she looked up inquisitively. Although the reaction was unintentional, the builder took advantage of the opportunity, moving her leg away and slipping her hand under his boxers. She felt his dick get even harder at her direct touch. Trying to remember his instructions from last time, she took out her hand and licked it before attempting to give him a hand job. Her movements were still inexperienced and shaky, but Remington found her determination sexy and arousing. 

"You can grip a bit tighter."

"Move more fluidly... just like that."

He gave instructions whenever their lips separated--small breaks between passionate makeout sessions. When her hand slowed down, his hand left the small of her back to squeeze her breasts through her shirt. After she felt he was sufficiently hard, she looked at him expectantly. 

"Ah, I don't think I can..." His voice trailed off, and silence engulfed the room. Recalling some of the advice the girls had given before her wedding, the builder fought through her embarrassment to speak up.

"I can... I can be on top." Remington looked at her in amazement. Since the wedding night was the first time for both of them, he had always taken the lead, and the only position they've tried was missionary. Inexperienced, they were too shy to explore other positions, chalking it off as getting used to sex first.

"Are you sure?" The builder gave a small nod and pecked him on the lips. Strengthening her resolve, she helped him remove his clothes before throwing aside hers. As she straddled his bare hips, she looked down and traced his muscles with a newfound appreciation. "Even with a knee injury, you're still so fit. Usually I even forget you're injured."

Remington laughed. "Of course. I'm part of the Civil Corps, after all."

"Darling." He reached up to caress her face, smoothing out the small wrinkle forming due to her nerves. "It's okay. Just go at your own pace. Here, let me help you."

She lifted herself as he held his dick in position. As she lowered herself, the builder shook as she felt the tip at her entrance. Remington moved the head to get his dick wet before allowing her to go further.

"Slowly. That's it." His encouragement lessened the tension as she sank down. They both moaned when he was fully sheathed inside her. It somehow felt deeper than when they did missionary, and the feeling was like a jolt of electricity. 

She started to bounce up and down, and he took a moment to appreciate the view before putting his hands back on her. While on top, she was fascinated with how his facial expressions slightly changed when she ran her hands across his body or changed the tempo of her movements. As her legs got tired, she found that grinding against him felt the best; her clit got all the friction it wanted while his cock bottomed out inside her. With this, she found herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. The feelings overwhelmed her, and her mind went blank.

After she collapsed on top of him, he gripped her ass and moved for her. Although he was on the bottom, he could still be the one in control. She moaned and ran her fingers through his fro to scratch his scalp. Remington gritted his teeth; it was more tiring to do than he expected. He found himself taking more breaks than usual, so he disguised them by capturing her lips for more kisses.

"I'm going to cum soon. Can you move again?" The builder sat up and cried at the fullness. She moved as fast as she could, watching her lover close his eyes and tense up. When Remington got his release, she lowered herself to kiss him and rested her forehead against his. Succumbing to fatigue, they fell asleep with her laid on top of him while they were still connected below.

Outside, the storm started to calm down, and the workshop was blanketed with a layer of snow.


End file.
